Missing You
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Haku, kau berjanji kalau kita akan bertemu kembali? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu denganmu lagi Haku? Haku, aku merindukanmu...


Fic pertamaku di fandom Spirited Away! Uuh, cinta Haku dan Chihiro emang mantab! Huwee! Padahal aku berharap kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi di endingnya, ternyata tidak diceritakan mengenai hal itu… Padahal akan lebih baik kalau Chihiro hidup bersama Haku saja… seperti Sofi dan Howl di movie Howl Moving Castle… ya sudahlah! Kita pertemuka saja si Haku ama Chihiro melalui fanfic! Hohoho…

Sprited Away©Hayao Miyazaki-sama

Missing You©Celia Agarashi

Pairs : HakuxChihiro, LinxSensei (namanya belum tau gw)

Warning : OC, mungkin rada OOC (tapi aku akan berusaha agar tidak sampai OOC!), romantic sok Bombay gak kesampean, dll!

* * *

_Haku, aku merindukanmu. Kau berjanji kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?_

6 tahun sudah berlalu, aku telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja berumur 18 tahun. Walau tempat tinggalku dekat dengan Spirit World itu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha dalam kurun waktu 6 tahun ini. Aku mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, berusaha menyusuri lorong gelap itu, namun ketika sampai di luar, yang kudapati hanyalah hamparan pandang rumput yang luas. Walaupun aku menunggu sampai malam, tidak ada keanehan yang muncul. Tidak ada danau yang tiba-tiba muncul, tidak ada kapal bercahaya yang mengangkut penumpang-penumpang aneh, tidak ada cahaya lampu-lampu merah di sepanjang restoran di jalan itu, bahkan restoran-restoran yang dulu kulihat sudah lenyap tidak berbekas. Apa yang kualami waktu itu hanyalah mimpi? Tidak, aku berani jamin 100% itu bukanlah mimpi!

"CHIHIRO!"

"HA-HAI!" Jawabku kaget. Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun saat jam pelajaran, dan sekarang aku mendapati guruku yang besar dan galak sedang melototiku.

"Hh. Pulang sekolah nanti kunjungi aku di ruang guru." Perintahnya sambil menghela napas.

"Baik sensei." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku sudah sering dipanggil karena kebiasaanku melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Untung guruku ini cukup sabar menghadapiku yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian ini. Dia terus memberikanku motivasi agar aku mau belajar lebih serius, namun akulah yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi motivasi itu. Aku tidak tahu akan masuk ke universitas mana, karena di kota tempatku tinggal sekarang tidak ada universitas. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus pergi ke luar kota kalau mau melanjutkan pendidikanku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Orangtuaku tentu akan senang sekali kalau aku meneruskan ke universitas, tapi aku tak mau. Karena jikalau aku masuk ke universitas, berarti aku harus meninggalkan kota ini bukan? Aku akan meninggalkan kenangan-kenanganku di sini, dan bahkan aku akan lebih jauh lagi dari Haku. Sekarang saja Haku sudah sulit kugapai, apalagi kalau aku sampai harus pindah lagi? Tidak, aku tidak akan mau.

Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap ke luar jendela, aku menatap langit dan mengingat kenangan saat aku jatuh dari langit bersama dengan Haku setelah pulang dari rumah Zeniba obaa-chan. Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa itu, aku akan berusaha menghentikan waktu sehingga aku bisa bersama dengan Haku lebih lama lagi.

Dan inilah saatnya aku mengunjungi guruku. Dia sudah menanti dengan wajah cemberut. Kata teman-teman perempuanku dia ini guru yang cukup tampan, dan aku beruntung karena selalu bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengannya sepulang sekolah. Tapi ketika mereka berkata 'tampan', maka yang bisa kuingat hanyalah Haku.

"Chihiro, duduklah." Katanya sambil mempersiapkan sebuah bangku di depannya. "Chihiro," Sambungnya, "Kau ini, berhentilah melamun setiap pelajaran. Bukan hanya aku yang mengeluh, semua guru mengeluh kalau dirimu tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Kau tidak mau melanjutkan pendidikan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi sehingga bisa menyenangkan hati kedua orangtuamu Chihiro-chan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkan ke universitas." Jawabku singkat

"Eh? Kenapa Chihiro?"

"AKu tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini." Jawabku dengan nada murung

"Chihiro… Apa… Apa kamu pernah mengunjungi Spirit World?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat

AKu tersentak kaget. Kenapa dia tahu mengenai Spirit World? Aku pikir akulah satu-satunya manusia yang pernah ke sana, iya bukan?

"Sensei, kenapa Anda bisa…" Tanyaku dengan muka heran

"Aku," Katanya memotong pertanyaanku. "Aku pernah ke sana, dulu sekali. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan tersesat sampai ke sana. Saat itu aku ditolong oleh seorang wanita cantik, dia menyelamatkanku yang berusaha berenang menyebrangi danau yang menghalangi kita untuk kembali ke dunia manusia, ada kan danau seperti itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berharap ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Namun sensei tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, dia menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan itu, kelihatannya ia tengah mengenang hal-hal yang ia alami dulu. Keadaan hening sejenak saat itu.

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi sensei?" Tanyaku melenyapkan keheningan tersebut

"Ah? Oh ya, setelah itu ia membantuku menemui Yubaba, kau tahu siapa Yubaba kan? Dia membantuku sampai di ruangan Yubaba, dan dia menyuruhku agar aku minta dipekerjakan di Bath House itu. Aku menurut. Aku mausk ke ruangan Yubaba dan memaksanya untuk mempekerjakanku. Setelah memaksanya cukup lama, akhirnya ia mempekerjakanku sebagai koki di dapur, karena aku berkata kalau aku mahir memasak. Tadinya aku tidak diterima di sana, tapi hari demi hari kulalui, aku sudah bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Terutama dengan Lin, wanita yang menyelematkanku itu. Dia wanita yang baik walau galak sekali, aku senang sekali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya."

"Lin? Anda mengenal Lin, sensei?"

"Ya, apakah kau bertemu juga dengannya? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Ya sensei. Dia juga membantuku di Bath House itu. Dia baik-baik saja Sensei."

"Baguslah. Apa mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku ya? Hahaha."

"Lalu bagaimana sensei bisa kembali ke sini?"

"Ah, kalau soal itu… Tadinya aku lupa siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, siapa namaku dan darimana aku berasal. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan kartu namaku di baju lamaku. Barulah aku ingat, kalau di sana itu bukanlah tempat asalku. Aku harus kembali ke dunia asliku, karena orangtuaku pasti khawatir. Lalu aku menghadap Yubaba dan menceritakan segalanya. Tadinya Yubaba tidak mau melepasku, bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku, tapi lalu aku memberikan sesuatu padanya dan akhirnya ia mengijinkanku pergi meninggalkan dunia itu."

"Sensei memberikan apa?"

"Kalung, kalung berharga milikku yang merupakan peninggalan turun-temurun dalam keluargaku."

"A-apa tidak masalah sensei? Dan bagaimana dengan Lin?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa keluar, itu saja. Dan kalau Lin… tadinya ia tidak menyetujui keputusanku, namun akhirnya ia mau mengerti dan aku memberikan cincin peninggalan leluhurku juga padanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpannya baik-baik, jangan sampai ketahuan Yubaba. Aku menciumnya di dahi dan di bibir manisnya, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah menangis. Aku juga tidak berpamitan pada yang lain, karena Yubaba memerintahkan aku begitu. Lalu aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarahkanku pada danau yang tadinya ada, namun tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku berjalan terus tanpa menoleh kebelakang, seperti apa yang Lin katakan padaku untuk terakhir kalinya, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai ke dunia asalku."

"A-aku tidak menyangka…" Kataku masih terkaget mendengar cerita tersebut

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dunia tersebut." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Dan bagaimana sensei bisa menjalani kehidupan sampai jadi seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjalani kehidupanku sebagaimana mestinya… Tapi sensei…"

"Yah, itu hanya masalah ketegaran seseorang. Aku berusaha melenyapkan kenanganku di sana, terutama kenangan bersama Lin, tapi aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya. Karena itu aku kembali lagi ke kota ini, kota yang paling dekat dengan dunia itu."

"Sensei, apa ada cara untuk bisa kembali ke dunia itu?" Tanyaku serius

"Andaikan aku tahu Chihiro-chan, aku pasti sudah tidak berada di sini lagi, lebih baik aku langsung kembali ke dunia tersebut dan kembali pada Lin."

"Aku juga sensei. Aku tidak mau menjalani kehidupanku di sini. Aku ingin hidup bersama Haku."

"Haku? Maksudmu Haku-sama? Tangan kanan Yubaba itu?" Tanya sensei heran

"Iya, Haku yang itu."

"Tak kusangka, dari semua orang yang ada kau malah berhubungan dengan lelaki itu." Jawabnya terperangah mendengar perkataanku

"Yang pasti aku mencintainya, dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali." Aku menguatkan kepalan tanganku, seolah-olah ingin sekali aku menonjok seseorang karena semangat yang mulai membakar diriku.

"Chihiro-chan…. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba ke sana sekali lagi?" Ajak sensei sambil tersenyum lebar

"A-apakah bisa Sensei?" Tanyaku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapia apa salahnya mencoba? Demi cinta kita!" Serunya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu dengan Lin. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Lin pernah berhubungan dengan manusia, bahkan Guruku ini. Benar-benar kejutan hebat!

"Ya sensei! De-demi cin-cinta ki-kita!" Balasku berusaha bersemangat, namun malah airmata yang keluar. Karena aku rindu, rindu sekali ingin menatap wajahnya, ingin memeluk tubuhnya itu. Pak guru berusaha menghapus air mataku dan menenangkan diriku agar tidak menangis lagi. Kami berjanji akan mengunjungi tempat itu pada hari Minggu nanti. Kami akan berkumpul terlebih dahulu di sekolah ini. Uuh, Haku, tunggulah aku!

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Sekian chapter 1! Di chapter 1 baru dikisahkan soal Chihiro dan senseinya yang ternyata juga pernah ke Spirit World, kalau di chapter 2 nanti soal Haku ama Lin di Spirit World! Please RnR!

:3


End file.
